Contemplating the Future
by Imadra Blue
Summary: Young Qui-Gon Jinn has been given a once in a lifetime opportunity, which is soon followed by a life-changing event. Gen.


**Disclaimer:** In case it wasn't obvious, I'm not George Lucas, so I own nothing. I make no money; this is for personal entertainment only.  
**Notes:** Drabble written for Gehayi, who requested: _Qui-Gon genfic, no specifications._ Thank you to Luthe for the once-over. No EU used.

--

The Solar Convexis of the Chorios system was one of the most beautiful things Qui-Gon Jinn had ever seen in the entire ten years of his life. The Chorios system was located deep within the Meridian sector and had a trio of suns with several planets surrounding it in irregular orbits. Every couple of thousand years, the suns would pass dangerously close to each other and create solar flares of the like that could be seen four systems over without any mechanical aid. The astrophysicists called this the "Solar Convexis," and to watch the suns react so violently, yet so beautifully, when so close to each other was considered a privilege -- a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Qui-Gon and nine other younglings had been chosen by the Jedi Council for their exemplary behavior to enjoy the opportunity to witness the Solar Convexis. The stunning display of plasma arching out to meet plasma, of huge balls of fire expanding and shrinking, of dazzling light and promises of destruction should the _Interceptor_ get too close filled Qui-Gon with joy. He could almost hear the Force singing during the Convexis, as if the suns' dance was an act not unlike love-making. There was great beauty in the universe, and the Solar Convexis was a physical expression of this as far as Qui-Gon was concerned.

The _Interceptor_ was as close to the Solar Convexis as it dared, its shields at maximum to avoid the radiation. The large, white promenade was darkened, so as to make it easier to enjoy the sight of the suns' interplay. Several Coruscanti officials, including the young Senator Palpatine from Naboo, were watching the show alongside the Jedi. There was something almost magnetic about Palpatine and had the Solar Convexis been just a little less fascinating, Qui-Gon might have devoted his time to studying him. Palpatine had a generous smile and a remarkably congenial and low-key personality for someone so obviously charismatic.

A few of the other younglings standing by the window looked bored by the sight of the Solar Convexis, as did Mace Windu, Yoda's new Padawan. Qui-Gon caught Mace glaring at him; he made a point to continue ignoring him. Becoming the Padawan Learner of Master Yoda, the most revered Jedi alive, was certainly something Mace could be proud about. However, both Mace and Qui-Gon knew that Yoda had considered Qui-Gon as a Padawan as well; despite the fact that Yoda had chosen Mace over Qui-Gon, the older boy seemed to still resent him.

Master Yoda stood on the upper-level promenade with the other Jedi. His former Padawan, Yan Dooku, also stood beside him, black hair sliding over his harsh, hawkish face as he bent his head down to speak to Yoda. Qui-Gon could not hear what they were saying, but Yoda and Dooku kept glancing at him.

The _Interceptor_ moved away from the Solar Convexis, taking them deeper into the Chorios system, which was mostly uninhabited. Qui-Gon sighed, turning away from the large window and finding that Mace was still glaring at him. Qui-Gon reflected that "glaring" might be too strong a word -- after all, Mace always looked like he was glaring, even when he wasn't. Mace took everything far too seriously in Qui-Gon's opinion. He wondered what Mace thought of Master Yoda, who always had a small joke to offer the younglings.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" Qui-Gon asked Mace after a moment.

Mace looked startled. "What?"

"The Solar Convexis. Wasn't it beautiful?"

Mace shrugged. "It was just the stars' gravity fields interacting violently. They'll eventually throw each other out of orbit and destroy the whole system -- their planets' orbits are already deteriorating. I don't see what's so beautiful about that."

Many years later, Qui-Gon would describe that moment as the first time that he realized that he didn't quite think about things the same way as other Jedi. He felt things for the moment, trusting the Force and his own intuition to guide him to the future. It was the living Force that Qui-Gon understood, and until then, he never realized how few Jedi could understand it as well as he. At that moment, however, all he did was turn back to the window, staring at the receding Solar Convexis. "It's still beautiful. I don't see why its future means that I can't enjoy it now."

"Master Yoda says we should always be mindful of the future," said Mace, scratching at his Padawan braid with the barest hint of a frown on his dark face.

"But why ignore the present? We have to focus on what is going on around us, otherwise the future is pointless, isn't it?"

"You are a very frustrating youngling. I hope your new Master teaches you to listen to him. I happen to have been Master Yoda's apprentice for a full year now, and I'm three years older than you are. I know what I'm talking about."

"How does any of that matter? We were talking about the importance of the future versus the present."

Mace scowled and started to walk away, but to both Qui-Gon's and Mace's surprise, Master Yoda spoke up. "Mmm. Good questions, the youngling asks. Answer him, you should." Qui-Gon turned and saw Yoda hobbling towards them, his gimer stick in hand and a twinkle in his large green eyes. Beside him walked Master Dooku, who looked as cool as the proverbial ice planet.

"But Master Yoda, what is the point?" Mace asked, sounding exasperated. "He will not listen to reason. If he can't see that you are wiser than he is --"

Master Yoda's large, pointed ears rose, along with his wispy eyebrows. "Wiser? Why?"

Mace looked as startled as Qui-Gon, who had been bracing himself for chastisement. Mace glanced at Qui-Gon once before speaking. "Well, you're a Jedi Master. And you're older. And he's wrong."

Yoda poked Mace in the belly with his gimer stick, chortling. "So black and white, you think things are? In absolutes, only Sith think. Jedi Master, I am. If thought always right I was, no Jedi Master would I be. Young eyes see what old cannot, at times. Wise the youngling is, but also foolish. Much like you, my young Padawan." Yoda punctuated each of his comments with a jab at Mace's belly. Dooku looked highly amused by all this.

"Master Yoda, I did not mean to say that I was wiser than you were," said Qui-Gon, suddenly realizing Dooku was scrutinizing him.

"Did you not? Examine your motivations, you should, young Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I only asked because I don't understand, Master Yoda. The future is a result of the now, isn't it?"

Master Yoda looked up at Dooku. Qui-Gon glanced up at him, keenly aware of how tall and imposing he was. Though he'd only been a Jedi Knight for a few years, Dooku's prowess was already approaching legendary. He often gave the Jedi Council quite a few turns by questioning them, and he even occasionally disobeyed them. For some reason, Dooku's willful behavior was something Qui-Gon respected, though it made the other Jedi sadly shake their heads.

Dooku's dark eyes bore into Qui-Gon so deeply that Qui-Gon was sure he saw every thought Qui-Gon ever had. "You're quite right, my young Padawan," said Dooku. "The future is a result of the now, but to ignore the future at the expense of the now is as foolish as the reverse."

Qui-Gon gaped at him, and it took him several moments to realize that Dooku had just called him a "Padawan." Master Yoda was smiling at Qui-Gon now, his green, wizened face practically cracking from the expression. "A fine match you two will be. Give the Council much grief, you both will."

"You'll be moving into my quarters upon our return, Qui-Gon. I've spoken to Master Yoda at length, and we've decided that I will be best suited to answering your never-ending questions. As best I can, of course." Dooku was smiling, and while it did nothing to soften his harsh features, it made him seem a bit less imposing.

Qui-Gon's face split into a grin so wide he was positive that the corners of his lips were touching his ears. "Yes, Master," he replied.

"Balance, the key is," said Yoda, hobbling away and motioning for Mace to follow him. "Without balance, understand nothing, you will. Come, come. Time to eat."

Dooku watched them walk away before turning back to Qui-Gon. "We should go eat as well. As I understand it, there will be buttered larchari and fried octogarian. Quite the feast."

"I'd like to finish watching the Solar Convexis until we're out of sight, if I may, Master," said Qui-Gon shyly.

Dooku smiled at him fondly, patting him on the shoulder and moving to stand beside him. He stared out of the window, his hand still on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Why not? It's a once in a lifetime occurrence. We should savor the moment, after all. The future will still be there, waiting for us."

Qui-Gon went quiet, startled by Dooku's touch. He'd been brought to the Jedi Temple as an infant, and the Creche Masters frowned on physical contact -- they often said it led to attachment. However, Qui-Gon found that he rather liked Dooku's hand on his shoulder. It was comforting.

Qui-Gon watched the Solar Convexis fade from view beside his new Master, contemplating the future.

_End._


End file.
